Jarak atau Jarak?
by rasyalleva
Summary: Ia menyukai gadis itu, namun keduanya terpisah oleh jarak.


****Last game belongs to Shinobu Amano****

 **Jarak atau "Jarak"? © Kaoru Ishinomori**

* * *

 **Ia menyukai gadis itu, tetapi keduanya terpisah oleh jarak.**

* * *

Souma memandang.

Ia menyukai gadis itu, tetapi keduanya terpisah oleh jarak. Yang dimaksud 'jarak' kali ini bukanlah jarak yang mempunyai arti bahwa mereka terhalangi oleh lokasi yang menjauhkan mereka, bukan. Buktinya, mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari, selalu bisa mengobrol setiap hari.

Awal pertemuan, Souma membencinya. Oh, Tuhan, Kujo itu selalu mencarinya ke mana-mana, dan jika mereka sudah bertemu, yang ada hanyalah curahan-curahan hati yang _jelas-sangat-bodoh_ dari mulut gadis itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan kisah yang mempunyai rumusan masalah 'mengapa ia merasa gelisah jika Yanagi memandanginya', 'mengapa ia merasa deg-degan', 'mengapa ia tidak bisa bersikap normal kepada Yanagi lagi', atau apapun, pertanyaan yang sungguh sangat _astaga_.

Souma rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok terdekat. Si Yanagi sendiri juga merasakan hal yang serupa, kan? Mereka berdua benar-benar membuatnya frustasi—apalagi apabila Yanagi mendadak juga menanyakan rumusan masalah yang serupa kepadanya! Si Yanagi itu, si Kujo itu, kenapa keduanya tidak bisa peka satu sama lain, sih?

* * *

"Kei-kun, aku mencarimu," Kujo berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga, sementara Souma yang hendak menaiki tangga tersebut buru-buru berbalik. Orang yang paling ia hindari hari ini, mengapa justru orang yang ia temui pertama kali?! Dunia memang sedang kejam kepadanya!—yah, walaupun _selalu_ seperti itu, sih. Kehidupannya memang kejam.

Souma menutupi wajahnya dengan buku catatan yang ia bawa—sama sekali tidak berpengaruh karena, toh, Kujo sudah melihatnya. Souma melirik sekilas ke langit, selagi ia mempercepat jalannya. Hari ini panas.

"Kei-kun," yang bersangkutan menepuk pundaknya—membuat Souma menoleh sambil akhirnya memasang tampang jengkel. Dilihatnya rambut Kujo yang tergerai bagaikan air terjun, menutupi punggungnya.

"Rambutmu tidak enak dilihat, cuaca panas begini bisa-bisanya kamu biarkan terurai," Souma mengomentari dengan pedas, memang ciri khasnya, agar gadis itu segera pergi dan ia bisa sepenuhnya jauh-jauh dari Sang Tidak Peka itu. "Kucir sana. Aku gerah sendiri melihatnya," katanya ketus, kemudian mulai berjalan lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kujo tertawa kecil. Souma yang mendengarnya jelas saja menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kaget, memasang tampang horror. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu tertawa kecil karena apa yang baru saja ia katakan!? Tidakkah Kujo menyadari betapa besar aura-aura kebencian darinya yang menguar begitu saja begitu gadis itu datang?

Kujo mengambil kucir di sakunya, kemudian mulai mengucir rambutnya, memandangi Souma. "Ternyata Kei-kun peduli, ya," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Peduli apaan?! Souma sebenarnya terpaku sesaat tadi, tetapi untunglah akal sehat cepat membuatnya menguasai diri kembali. "Kukatakan saja, aku mengatakan kepadamu tadi dengan maksud yang _tidak baik_ , tahu. Bisa tidak, sih, kamu tidak perlu berpikiran macam-macam dan malah tertawa?"

Kujo merapikan cepol rambutnya, tetapi masih tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh orang awam karena tampangnya secara keseluruhan cenderung datar. "Peduli yang kumaksud adalah karena Kei-kun mengingatkanku pada Yanagi," sambungnya.

Souma hanya terdiam. Kaku. Tuh, kan. Selalu seperti ini. Yang berbicara dengan niat untuk menyakiti hati lawan bicara adalah _dirinya_ , tetapi mengapa ujung-ujungnya selalu dia sendiri yang sukses sakit hati? Mendengar Kujo mengatakan seperti itu, mendengar Kujo selalu berkata bahwa dirinya membuat Kujo teringat pada seorang laki-laki pirang itu, selalu membuat perutnya berasa dikocok-kocok.

Sedetik kemudian, telapak tangan Kujo yang halus—nyaris horror karena bulu kuduknya meremang—menggenggam tangan Souma, kemudian menariknya lembut, supaya mendekati gadis yang usianya satu tahun diatasnya itu. Souma langsung tersadar seketika, bahkan bisa saja ia jantungan. "A-apaan, sih?!" tukasnya, tapi tidak segera menarik tangannya kembali begitu saja.

"Hanya mau lihat jam saja, kok," jawab Kujo, tanpa ada perasaan apapun. Ia memiringkan wajahnya supaya bisa membaca waktu yang tertera di jam tangan hitam Souma. "Oh, sudah jam segini. Lima menit lagi kuliahku dimulai. Aku duluan," Kujo kemudian melepaskan tarikan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Souma sendirian.

Tetapi kemudian seorang lelaki mendekati lelaki berambut coklat itu, menepuk bahunya. Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa kalimat sapaan apapun, dia langsung berkata. "Tadi, Kujo bercerita apa soal aku?"

Souma menoleh cepat. Nah, orang ini akhirnya datang. "Kalau kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya, mengapa tadi tidak kamu sela saja pembicaraan kami? Aku risih tahu, setiap kali cewek itu menyapaku," Souma membuang muka, enggan menjawab pertanyaan dan justru mengalihkannya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Tadi aku sudah mengobrol dengannya dua menit yang lalu. Tidak mungkin, kan, aku muncul lagi? Bisa-bisa aku dianggap penguntit," Yanagi membela diri. Sesungguhnya Souma ingin sekali menyela bahwa Yanagi _memang_ penguntit, selalu membuntuti Kujo ke mana-mana, menanyakan ke Fujimoto, sahabat dekat Kujo, apakah Kujo sudah makan atau belum. Itu, kan, apa lagi namanya kalau bukan penguntit? Bahkan, sudah masuk ke arah tindakan kriminal, mencoba-mencampuri-urusan-pribadi-orang-hanya-demi-kepuasan-hati-sendiri.

Souma hanya melengos, kemudian berniat pergi. Namun Yanagi masih saja menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. "Jadi, apa Kujo membicarakan tentangku?"

"Pikir saja sendiri," Souma membalas dengan cepat. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa Kujo mengingat kepedulian Yanagi ketika ia bersikap peduli kepada Kujo? Itu, kan, menghancurkan harga dirinya sekali. Lagipula, ia juga tidak berniat untuk bersikap peduli-atau-apapun-itu kepada cewek itu! Salah paham! Ia hanya ingin Kujo menyingkir dari kehidupannya, bukan mendapat balasan bahwa Kujo menganggapnya peduli-yang-membuatnya-teringat-akan-Yanagi begitu!

"Yah, memang kemungkinannya kecil, sih, Kujo membicarakan tentangku," Yanagi langsung menarik langkah mundur, membuat Souma _hampir_ benar-benar mengatakan apa yang tidak mungkin ia katakan. Souma hanya menatapnya datar, tetapi saat itu Yanagi sedang pundung sehingga tidak membaca tatapannya. Padahal, tatapannya bisa diartikan sebagai astaga-tidak-mungkin-Kujo- _tidak_ -membicarakanmu-tahu.

Souma menahan dirinya. Ya, ia menahan dirinya. Karena jika ia mengatakannya, maka mereka berdua akan menyadari bahwa perasaan mereka sebenarnya bersambut, dan cerita akan tamat. Padahal, bukan itu yang Souma _sebenarnya_ inginkan. Ia tidak ingin kisah ini cepat-cepat selesai, supaya kesempatan bisa menawarkan dirinya untuk mengubah akhir kisah itu.

Suatu hari nanti, kesempatan itu akan datang, ya, kan?

... _Ya, kan_?

* * *

"Aku menyukai Yanagi."

Souma menyukai gadis itu, tetapi keduanya terpisah oleh _jarak_. Jarak yang tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang kecuali mereka berdua. Jarak yang membuat perasaan mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu, tidak akan pernah bertemu. Jarak ini yang memisahkan mereka. Bukan secara fisik dan sekilas saja, namun secara _nyata_.

* * *

Setelah restoran yang menjadi tempat Souma kerja sambilan bangkrut, Souma ditawarkan menjadi penjaga toko bunga. Gajinya, sih, biasa, namun Yanagi iri berat karena lokasinya dekat dengan rumah Kujo.

"Tuh, kan! Jangan katakan kamu mau mengganggunya supaya memancing emosiku!"

"Tidak akan!" Souma membalasnya, tidak terima. Yanagi tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah lelaki yang tidak kenal menyerah, mengejar gadis bernama Kujo selama sepuluh tahun dan perasaan itu belum memudar sedikitpun hingga sekarang. Souma akan begitu juga, sebenarnya.

Sayangnya, ia bukan Yanagi. Ia bukan Yanagi yang menganggap bahwa jika bekerja sambilan di tempat yang dekat dengan rumah Kujo maka itu artinya jarak antara ia dan Kujo bisa bertambah dekat, bukan. Karena _jarak_ bagi Souma, bukanlah jarak seperti itu. Jarak yang mendefinisikan antara ia dan Kujo adalah _jeda_ yang benar-benar terpisah, yang sedekat apapun lokasi mereka satu sama lain kini, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dan pengaruhnya.

"Oke, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Yanagi mengubah pembicaraan secara drastis.

"Apa?" Souma membalas refleks. Agak kaget sendiri sebenarnya karena ia bisa merespon dengan cepat seperti itu, namun entah mengapa mulutnya otomatis menjawab sendiri.

Yanagi memberikan beberapa lembaran uang, dan Souma membelalakkan mata begitu menyadari bahwa uang itu sebesar seratus ribu yen. Meskipun tidak berusaha memperlihatkan bahwa dia terkejut, tetapi Souma tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Setelah bisa mengendalikan diri, Souma memandang Yanagi penuh tanda tanya. "Ini..?" tanyanya.

"Uang," Yanagi mengangkat bahu. "Aku mau kamu setiap hari menyelipkan ini ke depan pintu rumah Kujo—memakai masker dan jaket supaya tidak ketahuan—dan pergi."

"NGGAK MUNG—kin," Souma ingin melanjutkan teriakannya, tetapi ia nyaris saja lupa bahwa ia sekarang sedang bekerja. Meskipun tidak ada pembeli di sini selain Yanagi, siapa tahu saja bosnya mengetahui dan ia dipecat. Souma merendahkan suaranya. "Tidak mungkin aku lakukan, tahu. Resikonya besar! Baguslah jika dia terus mengira itu kamu, tapi jika suatu hari nanti aku ketahuan, bagaimana coba?! Salah paham besar!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku juga memikirkan resikonya, kok," bantah Yanagi ketus. "Tapi aku tahu bahwa kita berdua tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, jadi kamu bisa melakukannya, kan? Maksudku, kau tidak akan _sengaja_ menampakkan diri, kan?"

Souma mendengus. "Mana mungkin," tukasnya kesal, di luar kehendaknya, ia mengatakan seperti itu. Bukan di luar kehendaknya juga, sih, karena sesungguhnya, semenjak Kujo mengatakan kepadanya langsung bahwa dia menyukai Yanagi, kini Souma tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh kehendaknya itu. "Ya sudah, aku akan mulai nanti."

"Besok saja. Hari ini aku ingin aku sendiri yang menyerahkannya. Supaya dia tidak mengira sama sekali bahwa itu kamu," Yanagi membuka ponselnya, kemudian memencet nomor telepon Kujo tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Kelihatannya nomor Kujo sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

Tidak sempat berdering keduakalinya, telepon itu sudah diangkat. Sekilas Souma hanya memandang, tetapi sebenarnya ia mengamati.

"Ah—Kujo? Sekarang aku di dekat rumahmu. Boleh mampir, kan? Oke. Sampai ketemu nanti," Yanagi menelpon cepat sekali. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama mengobrol di telepon, untuk apa mengobrol lama di telepon apabila bisa ke rumahnya dan bertamu cukup lama di sana? Souma sepintas hanya terlihat memandang tidak peduli, namun sebenarnya ia memperhatikan.

"Souma, aku duluan," Yanagi melambaikan tangan tidak niat, kemudian sudah buru-buru pergi. Souma bahkan tidak menganggukan kepala. Ia menganggukan kepala atau tidak, Yanagi sudah tidak peduli lagi karena sejak tadi Yanagi sudah tidak mempedulikan Souma.

Souma memandang.

* * *

Sudah hari kesekian, Souma selalu menaruh mawar, dia selipkan di antara pintu dengan dinding di sampingnya, yang menciptakan jarak alami sepersekian milimeter, karena pintu _tidak mungkin_ menutup—benar-benar menutup—dengan sempurna, tanpa menyisakan jarak sedikitpun dengan dinding.

Souma menjauh beberapa langkah tanpa suara, memastikan tidak ada reaksi tiba-tiba seperti suara kunci yang diputar dan pintu terbuka. Beberapa saat, Souma terdiam menunggu. Aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun.

Ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Hari ini juga tidak ketahuan.

Tetapi, Souma masih belum bisa menjawab apakah perasaan yang melandanya ini adalah rasa lega—

—atau rasa _kecewa_.

* * *

 _Krek._

Pintu terbuka lebih cepat dari yang Souma perkirakan. Souma mematung karena terkejut sehingga tidak sempat untuk bergerak kabur.

"Oh.. Kei-kun?" Kujo melebarkan bola matanya sedikit. "Kamu yang selalu meletakkan mawar itu?"

Souma gelagapan. "O-oh, tu-tunggu dulu, ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan sama sekali! Aku tidak—"

"Yanagi yang meminta tolong kepadamu?"

Souma terdiam. "Kamu tahu?" tanyanya memastikan, nada bicaranya mulai terkontrol.

Kujo menganggukan kepala. "Yanagi yang suka melakukan hal seperti ini, bukan Kei-kun," terang Kujo. Souma berkedip, dua kali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau berbicara dengan logat daerahmu lagi," Kujo menyambung, tersenyum geli. Senyuman itu begitu manis dan Souma yakin apabila Yanagi yang menerimanya, pasti lelaki itu akan terbang. Namun tidak dengannya. Seharusnya ia merasa begitu, hanya saja melihat senyuman Kujo yang ia tahu _tidak akan_ bisa ia _miliki_ , tidak membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Bahkan justru memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan yang satu itu," Souma menjawab dengan muram. "Oke, deh, kalau kau sudah mengetahui ini mawar dari siapa. Aku pergi."

"Tidak ingin mampir sebentar? Mama akan senang sekali, karena jarang ada teman datang ke rumah," Kujo menawarkan.

Jarang ada teman main ke rumah. Itu artinya hanya Yanagi yang pernah mampir ke rumahnya. Menjadi orang _kedua_ setelah Yanagi yang melakukan ini sia-sia saja jika Kujo menganggap hal ini bisa memperbaiki hubungan atau semacamnya.

Souma hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Sampai jumpa besok," katanya datar.

Kujo mengangguk, menutup pintunya. Souma masih diam di tempat.

Hari yang _diinginkannya_ sudah datang, namun kejadian tidak membiarkan ia begitu saja menskenario percakapan sesuka hati. Kujo menyadari bahwa mawar-mawar yang ia bawa adalah permintaan Yanagi. Tidak ada kesalahpahaman seperti yang ia duga.. atau mungkin, seperti yang ia _harapkan_.

Kalaupun _jarak kenyataan_ sudah memisahkan mereka berdua, apakah ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai _jarak fisik_ juga melakukan hal yang sama? Souma tidak mau mempercayainya. Apakah benar tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi dirinya? Meskipun ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghambat hubungan mereka?

* * *

Souma bergabung di meja Yanagi dan Fujimoto di kantin kampus. Senyuman meledek tidak memudar dari wajah Fujimoto. "Kujo sudah cerita. Kau selalu memberinya mawar, Yanagi-kun? Ternyata kamu ini sudah mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah, ya?" godaan Fujimoto justru membuat muka Yanagi memerah.

Souma menyimak dalam diam. Kujo tidak bercerita sama sekali bahwa dialah yang menjadi perantaranya. Haruskah ia lega? Atau kecewa? Lagi-lagi, ia tidak bisa memilih dua perasaan yang sangat bertolak belakang itu.

"A-aku tidak mungkin terus bertindak seperti anak SD, kan," Yanagi membela dirinya, gengsi untuk mau mengakui hal itu. "Hanya itu tindakan romantis yang bisa kulakukan.."

"Kau tahu, Yanagi-kun, Kujo justru bingung apa tujuanmu dengan memberikan mawar setiap harinya seperti itu. Seharusnya kamu menyatakan perasaan padanya supaya semua jelas! Ya, kan, Souma?" Fujimoto tiba-tiba menoleh pada Souma.

Souma terdiam. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Ya? Tidak?

"... _Tidak_ juga," Souma membalas—dan terkejut dengan kata-katanya yang meluncur lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Buru-buru ia menyambung lagi supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman yang memperburuk keadaannya. "Ma-maksudku, terserah. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin dia punya nyali untuk melakukannya," jawabnya dengan nada datar, kembali ke iramanya yang biasa.

Yanagi yang sempat merasa aneh, mulai memandang Souma sebal. "Aku tahu, aku memang membencimu."

"Kebetulan, aku juga."

Kebetulan aku juga membenci _diriku sendiri_ , Souma menambahkan dalam hati. Biarlah dalam hati. Yang lain tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

"Ah, Miko-chan!" Fujimoto berteriak, memanggil Kujo yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Kujo menoleh. Mukanya memerah dengan cepat, namun secepat itu pula ia menghapusnya. Souma melihat, namun yang lain tidak. Mengapa ia justru dibiarkan melihat hal-hal yang justru membuat perasaan hatinya bertambah buruk?

Begitu Kujo mendekat, Fujimoto berdiri tiba-tiba. "Souma, yuk, kita pergi," Fujimoto tersenyum bandel, dan secepat kilat langsung membawa nampannya dan keluar dari kantin.

"He-hei, kalian jangan begitu— Souma, kamu tetap di sini, kan?" Yanagi memprotes, mukanya memerah tidak karuan.

Souma memadangnya. Diam. Ia berpikir, berdebat dengan pilihannya. Ia _harus_ tetap di sini, karena jika ia pergi maka hubungan mereka berdua akan berlangsung tanpa hambatan. Tetapi jika ia _tidak_ pergi.. maka semuanya akan terbongkar. Seluruh perasaan yang disimpannya diam-diam, semuanya bisa saja terbongkar jika ia tidak bertindak dan tetap duduk.

"Hadapi dengan nyali, dong," ia mengatakan itu sambil berdiri. "Kalau kalian jadian, kan, aku bisa sepenuhnya bebas sendirian."

"Tunggu dulu—Souma—"

"Siang, Yanagi-kun," sapaan Kujo membuat waktu terasa berhenti sesaat. "Ah, siang Kei-kun. Shiori-chan ada kuliah, ya?"

Souma terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku juga ada," katanya, kemudian ia mengambil langkah pergi. Souma berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapan membunuh yang Yanagi lontarkan kepadanya, dan melangkah cuek keluar dari kantin.

Di pintu kantin, ia berhenti. Memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang, sekalipun ia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat selain pemandangan yang hanya membuat rasa sakit di hatinya ini makin menjadi-jadi. Di sana. Mereka. Berdua.

Padahal Souma menyukainya. Souma menyukai gadis itu, namun mereka terpisahkan oleh jarak. Baik jarak yang merupakan jeda absolut yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan mereka tidak mungkin bisa bertepuk, maupun jarak yang memisahkan lokasi mereka kini berdiri.

* * *

Souma memandang—hanya memandang, dan hanya _dapat_ memandang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's-Note-yang-panjang** :

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya _kukira_ Last Game itu akan jadi satu-satunya cerita yang main-pairing di cerita itu adalah OTPku. Dari film barat Harry Potter, anime besar kayak Detective Conan, sampai anime-anime kecil atau manga sepele, pairing _straight_ yang jadi main-pairing di ceritanya, _nggak ada satupun_ yang jadi OTPku.

Kukira Last Game akan jadi satu-satunya. Sampai lalu, seorang karakter baru bernama Souma, membuat kepalaku langsung kedip-kedip siaga satu. Sampai aku bisa narik kesimpulan dengan pahit: oke, sadari dirimu sendiri, main-pairing cerita ini _bukan_ OTPmu _lagi_.

Aku nggak punya OTP di sini karena _sadly,_ aku terjerembap ke dalam perasaan simpati-dan-belas-kasihan-yang-teramat-sangat-ketika-melihat-seorang-karakter-bernama-Souma-tenggelam-dalam-larutan-cinta-kasihnya-yang-tak-sempat-tersampaikan-karena-kenyataan-membiarkannya-disakiti-begitu-dalam. _Bye_. /diangomongapa


End file.
